


Silence

by annakas



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig craves the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It is moments like this Schuldig lives for. They are rare and often too short and it is psychically painful to see them go by. It is the too fragile quietness where his mind is filled with only his own thoughts, no one else is there, violating his mind, taking up space that is already too crowded with Schwartz and their link.

He hates them all. The people who walk by him on the streets,their pathetic minds filled with ordinary problems. He doesn't want to know about cheating spouses, not paid enough work, sick children or excessive drinking. He has enough problems as it is and having to hear all the crap from complete strangers is infuriating. And painful. He doesn't like to admit the painful part. But it is, and he can't avoid it.

Too many people in one mind is temptation the goddess of migraines could not resist. So he hurts them back like they hurt him. Fucks up their memories, plants some wrong ones about the rapes, the killings, the tortures he has had to live through in his life. Crushes them completely. It feels good to take revenge. To play with them and fuck with their minds. Delicious and kind of empty. But he ignores the empty part and enjoys what he can. Like he has learned to ignore a lot for survival.

Still he would give it all up for the quietness. If he could be all alone in his own mind. Often he doesn't know which thoughts are his, which are from others. And having Farfarello taking a little space in his brain is enough to creep even him out. Brad is quiet. He likes to be near Brad for the smothering effect the oracle has for other thoughts. Still it is not enough and something always comes through.

He gets the silence only like this. He knows Schwartz is not needed in the next two days. This gives him just enough time to taste the silence again and get over the worse.

So when he takes the next shot of cocaine he he smiles in bliss.

Finally silence.

fin-


End file.
